


A Proper Cup of Tea

by 2ndchancequeen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndchancequeen/pseuds/2ndchancequeen
Summary: A brief take on what might have happened after the end of last night's episode.





	

Regina rummaged around her cupboard hoping she had kept at least a few bags of the tea Robin had liked. She had gotten rid of all the loose version that he preferred not long after he died. It had been too powerful of a reminder. She still remembered his eyebrows crawling up to his hairline the first time she made him a cup of tea using tea bags. "Tea wrapped in paper, milady? Tobacco is wrapped in paper -- NOT a proper cup of tea," he had said and teased her so much that on her next trip to the store she searched until she found loose tea. Her fingers skimmed against a small box at the back of the cupboard. Success! 

She pulled the box out and stared for a minute at the bags. Her houseguest wouldn't know she'd not made the tea 'properly', would he? She grimaced to herself. Best not to chance it. She ripped open the bags and dumped the contents into the tiny teapot Roland had given her for her birthday last year. It was a painful reminder of both of them, but she hadn't been able to face storing it or giving it away as she had so many things. The electric kettle beeped that the water was ready, jarring her out of her reverie. She poured the water into the teapot to steep and pulled out some crackers, cheese, and a few cookies (Robin called them biscuits) which she laid on a tray next to a couple of tea cups. Into one of the cups, she poured a little cream. She frowned down into the cup. The cream was cold -- it would curdle when the hot tea hit it. Robin used to pull the cream out of the refrigerator early, so that it would have time to warm up. Oh well, nothing for it but to put the cup and cream into the microwave for a few seconds.

Regina kept glancing over her shoulder to the door as she worked. She hated leaving her guest alone for so long, but she had left him in the living room reading a copy of "Welcome to Storybrooke -- A Handy Guide for New Residents from Old Realms" - a pamphlet about the town that outlines services available to visitors to help them settle in and explaining a few of its novelties -- like electricity, cars, television, phones, modern plumbing, and Disney movies. That would keep him occupied until she could get there.

She poured the tea through a strainer into the cups, added a sugar bowl and tiny spoons to the tray, picked up the tray, and, after a deep breath and a momentary closing of her eyes in silent prayer, sallied forth into the living room.

Wish-World Robin (as she was calling him to herself) was standing at the fireplace mantle intently examining a picture of Regina and Snow that Henry had taken last Christmas and framed. Regina sat the tray down on the coffee table. The faint thud it made caused Robin to turn toward her. 

The first thing Regina spied was the noticeable bulge visible through his cloak. Well. That answered one question -- he was definitely happy to see her... silver candlesticks. A flick of her eyes around the room noted that the crystal candy dish, a Limoges figurine, a pewter vase, and the ornamental colored pebbles from a dish on the end table were also missing. He must have thought they were gems.

Regina crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. Robin looked her straight in the eye without an ounce of guilt. "Your Majesty, you are obviously a quite wealthy woman, and I am but a poor commoner. You did say that in your world I stole from the rich and gave to the poor," he shrugged his shoulders. "I am but living up to your expectations."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. She would quite literally forgive him anything today. Tomorrow might be different, but for today she had a version of her kind, chivalrous, honorable and light-hearted soulmate in front of her. Whatever foibles he had brought with him from Wish World could be overlooked.

"Do you also rob from the hand that feeds you?" She smiled and waved at the tray of food and tea.

He gave her one of those beautiful smiles that had always made her heart melt when her Robin had proffered them. "Never, Your Highness," he said as he unloaded the contents of his cloak. The thing must have had a dozen pockets inside as he seemed to be putting back much more than she realized had been taken. Everything except the colored pebbles. He looked at her innocently, as if to dare her to ask about him. If he really wanted the plastic baubles he could have them. Roland had asked if he could have one or two of the 'jewels' himself when he first saw them.

Roland. Her throat clenched. What would she say about Roland? What should she say? She covered her sudden confusion by gesturing for him to sit in an armchair. While she poured the tea she decided that Roland was a subject for another day. No need to bring it up now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin pick up a small book that had fallen between his chair and the end table. The visitor's pamphlet, she supposed. 

Regina stood from the tray and held out a cup to Robin, freezing as soon as she realized what he was reading. Across the front, in childish crayon letters, was written "My Family". On the inside, which Wish World Robin was looking at intently, she knew were photographs of her, Robin, Henry, Roland, Marian, and Zelena holding the new baby. Robin was labeled "Papa", Henry was "Big Brother Henry", the baby was "Little Sister", Marian was "Mama in Heaven", Zelena was Mama/Auntie Z and Roland was simply "Me, Roland".

Wish World Robin looked up at her. "You said I had a family here -- I thought you meant you. But there appears to be more than just you."

Regina nodded. 

"It appears that I have two sons, a daughter, and two wives who seem to be sisters," his voice was somber but his eyes twinkled. "I think I just might settle in nicely here. Do my wives and I all live here? Considering the number of offspring, we must all be very,,, happy together."

Regina's mouth open and closed but no sound came out.

Another thought popped into Robin's head and his smile had a leering quality. "This is a very large house with many rooms, but I do hope that my wives and I share but one bedchamber."

Mysteriously, the cup of hot tea that had been in Regina's hands wound up in Robin's lap. To his credit, he did not leap up or yell. He simply pulled the steaming cloth of his pants off of his skin and noted through clenched teeth, "Separate rooms it is, then."


End file.
